Mine Loyal Subjects
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: How do you feel?" Well, truth be told, Wolfram did feel a little dizzy, but that might have had something to do with being hauled halfway across the castle. And his arm hurt. He said as much. WolfxYuuri


Wolfram grunted as he fell to his butt, the toppling piller missing him by mere feet. However, when he realized exactly _how_ he'd managed to avoid certain death - namely, the unconscious raven-haired boy-king sprawled on top of him - he went red in the face.

"Yuuri!" he gasped, shocked. He reached out and shook the boy's shoulder, propping himself up on his elbow. "Yuuri, you wimp, wake up," he said worriedly, eyes wide with fear.

However, in the next instant, Yuuri groaned and snuggled closer, arms wrapping around Wolfram's waist as he tried to stay asleep. Wolfram's face was burning by this point, especially when he looked up to find Conrad blinking at them and Yozak snickered beside him. Green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well! We should get him to his room immediately!" he said, half worried for his fiance and half irritated with the hired help.

Yozak nodded, but was still half-collapsed with his laughter, hanging off Conrad's shoulder, and Conrad continued to look confused. Huffing in annoyance, Wolfram tried to stand up, but his king made a discontented noise and tightened his grip. "Ooh. You are such a child!" Wolfram shouted at the boy, whacking him upside the head.

Yuuri started and sat up too quickly, swaying when the blood abruptly rushed. "Eeehhh?" He blinked blearily at Wolfram, then looked back at the gasping Yozak and the concerned Conrad. His eyes traveled to the remains of the old pillar and he suddenly whirled back around, grabbing Wolfram's shoulders. "Are you alright?! You're not hurt, are you!?"

Wolfram shook his head, wide-eyed, and blinked when Yuuri pulled him into a tight hug. "Um..." And then he was released, Yuuri was standing, and Wolfram was being dragged to his feet.

"Come on; let's get a healer to look at you and make sure you're alright," the boy-king said decisively, and Wolfram couldn't help but wonder why him, since it was Yuuri that had passed out.

But regardless of the reason, he was simply left to stumble after the younger male as Yuuri dragged him along, through the castle and it only took a second for the elder to realize they were headed toward Yuuri's room. As the blond was uncerimoniously shoved into his fiance's chambers, his brain restarted, and with a delighted trill, he couldn't help but think, _he's worried about __**me**__!_ just as the door was clunking shut behind them. Wolfram then came to the conclusion that not only were they alone, but the others hadn't followed for some reason - not that Wolfram was exactly complaining as it gave him a few minutes alone with his beloved - though a healer should be there momentarily.

Yuuri sighed, interrupting his internal monologue. "How do you feel?"

Well, truth be told, Wolfram did feel a little dizzy, but that might have had something to do with being hauled halfway across the castle. And his arm hurt. He said as much and before he knew it, Yuuri was pushing him into a seated position on the bed and gingerly massaging the ache in his arm away. After a rigid moment of surprise, he relaxed into the kneeding fingers and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, smiling.

Yuuri laughed sheepishly. "Well, actually, I had this friend when I was younger that had a bad back. She always used to ask me if I wouldn't mind making her feel better, so I would massage her back. I guess it just made me good at that sort of thing." He smiled slightly when Wolfram moaned as his knuckles pressed into a particularly tense muscle.

The blond opened one eye and glanced at the dark haired boy. He really was amazing, wasn't he? Their gentle, compassionate king. Wolfram couldn't see the boy intentionally doing something to harm someone, ever, and perhaps that's why he loved him so much. He just knew the kingdom was in good hands with his king.

"I love you," he whispered, looking at the boy seriously.

Yuuri, apparently distracted, looked up and then froze as he realized what the other had said. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, eyes widening as his face was suffused with color. "I-I-!"

Wolfram chuckled and turned around, pushing his beloved onto his back and crawling over him. The younger boy looked caught and uncertain, frantically stuttering as he tried to find some way to stop the blond this time. Wolfram ignored his words, not even really hearing them, and muttered for Yuuri to just shut up before sealing his mouth over the other's. Yuuri stilled, and just as Wolfram was about to give up and go mope somewhere, he hesitantly pressed his lips back.

Victory. Wolfram smiled through the kiss and pulled away shortly thereafter. "Not so bad, ne?" he asked with a lifted brow.

Yuuri blushed. "W-well... U-um... Wh-what?"

Wolfram shook his head, smirking, and leaned forward to whisper in the other boy's ear, very pointedly placing his hand on the other's thigh and flexing his fingers. "And I have a long list of other things that aren't so bad, either." He kissed the spot just underneath Yuuri's ear, to which the boy nearly choked as he tried to swallow and gasp at the same time at the resulting sensations that skittered down his spine. "Of course..." The blond nipped gently at Yuuri's tender throat, speaking in between. "Since you... don't want... me to... I'll just... Have to... stop." And he did, starting to pull away as he casually brushed the other's beginning erection.

Yuuri's hands clamped down on Wolfram's shoulders before he knew just what it was that he was doing, a negative protest leaving his throat. "No," he mumbled. "Don't stop."

Hook, line and sinker. Teeth flashed and green eyes narrowed knowingly, and Wolfram leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear, "Is that an order, your majesty?" He not-so-subtly pressed his hand against Yuuri's groin, eliciting a groan.

"Nng... Gods, yes," the raven-haired boy-king moaned. "Gods, yes..."

And of course, Wolfram was a loyal subject; he couldn't help but obey his lord's orders.

-

**Yay! I may finish this up with a lemon at a later date. I dunno. I'm just getting into the fandom, and haven't really read any good fics, so forgive me if the characterization is a bit wonky. I tried to stay as characterized as I could based on the manga and haven't actually seen the anime yet. R&R!**

**As it stands, this is a one-shot. Unless I add the lemon, which you won't know about unless you skip over to my AFF account under the same name and watch me, it is finished.**


End file.
